ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabbermons
Tabbermons is a Kaiju based on the forms of past Kaiju. Forms and Abilities - King Mons= King Mons - Round Launcher Mons = Round Launcher Mons Round Launcher Mons is a form of Tabbermons created from being enhanced with Alien Metron Round Launcher's Power, this form is much more ranged than all of his other forms and he gains quite a bit more alien like abilities. Abilities * Cigar Launch: On Round Launcher Mon's body is a cigar like cannon that produces smoke and fire, from it fire can be launched at whoever RL Mons is targeting, it also harms any enemies nearby's health as the smoke is near toxic. }} - Fusion Mons = - Maga Galachi= Maga Galachi The fusion of Maga-Orochi and Galaxtron. Body Features * Chest Head: Galachi's chest notably features its head, meaning the thing has no neck. * Shell: The Shell(back) of Galachi is made of the same metal made to create the original Galaxtron. * Core: The Core(Inner area) which is softer, is made of the same material that made up Maga-Orochi. * Spiked Tail: The back of Galachi's head is connected to a spiky, golden tail, that seems to be made form the remains of Galaxtron's tail. Abilities * Maga-Spark: A powerful blast of energy that combines the power of the Maga-Thunder Clap and the Galaxtron Spark, it is a purple colored Ray that is fired from Galachi's chest, specifically the mouth of the chest head. * Electric-Shaft: Galachi can electrocute its enemies using its tail/braid, the charge can also levitate enemies. * Maga-Cannon: A four barrel cannon located on Galachi's right arm, which can fire an array of electric shots. * Maga-Blade: A blade on Galachi's left arm that is at least twice as long as the original, and is very spiky on its edges. This Fusion was submitted by Lord Ba Dao. - Degolzga= Degolzga Body Features * Head Crest: A crest atop Degolzga's head tipped with a glowing red Crystal that extends out of its forehead. Purely decorative. * Back Spikes: Degolzga's back is lined with large, sharp spikes of varying sizes. Abilities * Ultrasonic Eruption Ray: Degolzga can charge up ultrasonic energy in its neck and then fire a powerful beam of orange and purple energy from its maw. It is powerful enough to break an Ultra's energy barrier. * Ultrasonic Fireball Assault: Degolzga can release fireballs of ultrasonic energy from its back. While weak on their own, they can be as destructive as its Ray attack in large numbers. * Ultrasonic Armor: The ultrasonic energy coursing through Degolzga increases the density of its skin; giving it armor like properties. * Ultrasonic Cannonball: Degolzga charges itself with ultrasonic energy, and curls into a ball, then rolls towards its foe. Once it makes contact, the energy coating its hide explodes, severely damaging its target, but leaving Degolzga itself unharmed. This Fusion was submitted by MoarCrossovers. - One-Bemubeast= Bemubeast The fusion of Bemular and Beast the One. Height: 55 Meters Body Features * Multiple Heads: On One-Bemubeast, multiple, smaller, human like heads can be found on the neck area. These are spiky, and deformed. * Wings: On the torso area, retractable, blue colored wings are had, which allow the beast to travel much faster, along with this, when Bemubeasr transfers energy into its wings enough, it can gain the ability to fly through space. * Spike Hide: On the back of Bemubeast, are many spikes, these are apparently from absorbing lizards. Abilities * Agility: Bemubeast is frighteningly fast, being able to climb walls with ease, swim through waters with dangerous speeds, it also has great stamina, reflecting that of a human. * Size Change: Bemubeast can change size at will, the minimum size is about 2 meters, while the maximum is 75 meters. * Heat Missle: Bemubeast can charge all of its energy into one blue beam, that can knock out a Kaiju or Ultra with a few shots of it. The beam is said to be able to span over a very small country. *Zero Venom: Bemubeast's adaption allowed it to not only resist venom, but create a more powerful replica of it, whenever the creature bites or claws at a target, it can inject venom into it at will, this can kill a human in at least 20 minutes if not treated. *Tail Rope: Bemubeast can extend its tail to perhaps ridiculous lengths, allowing it to tie up a target, whack them with it, or simply intimidate them with it. - Twin-Gudon= Twin Gudon The fusion of Twin Tail and Gudon. Pending. }} }} Fusion Mons Submission Rules. * Name of Fusion: * Picture (Optional): * Abilities: * Body Features: * Tab Color: Trivia * Tabbermon's name is a pun on how on wikias, forms are displayed as tabs. Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Submissons Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts